


You Make Me Feel Like Dancing

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballroom Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Yuri doesn't know how to slow dance with someone, but a certain someone comes along and teaches him how to. A fluffy one-shot about two dorks who are (not-so) secretly in love with each other.Title based off the song by the Leo Sayer."Is there anyone you would like to dance with tonight?"Otabek was the Hero of Kazakhstan, at the end of the day, and he was just the silly old Russian Fairy."No comment.""Nobody ever taught you how to slow dance with someone?""Okay. Teach me how to dance, Otabek Altin."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You Make Me Feel Like Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't listened to the gem that is 'You Make Me Feel Like Dancing,' by Leo Sayer, I'd seriously recommend you do! It's such a bop, but I guess not everyone likes 70's music, which is understandable, each to their own. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING-SWEARING, SELF-DOUBT, POSSIBLE V MILD VIOLENCE (YURIO NUDGING, KICKING PEOPLE ETC). 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Yurio, come and join in on all of the fun!" 

Yuri scowled at Viktor, his arms folded across his chest. His stance was tense and defensive. "First of all, that's not my name. Secondly, I think I'll pass, given what happened last year and everything." He shuddered at the memory of losing to Yuuri in the dance-off. The feelings of humiliation stemming from that night hadn't quite worn off yet, truth be told. "Besides, I'd rather not watch you and Katsudon make gooey eyes at each other." 

In response to this, Viktor sighed and pushed his silver hair back impatiently, but knew better than to press him on the matter. "Fine," he responded, with a shrug, a casual display of nonchalance. There was no point in picking fights with him any more. "Suit yourself." 

That being said, he was gone, disappearing into the ever-increasing throng of people surrounding the man's lover and sparing Yuri a bitter remark in reply. It was then that Yuri realised how alone he was, and, surprisingly, how lonely he felt inside because of that.

Yes, it was mostly down to the fact that he rejected other people's social invitations and advances, but still. It was a way of protecting himself from a world that he knew would only inevitably hurt him, in the end; something he did to ensure that nobody could get in, see him at his most emotionally vulnerable, see him for who he truly was and leave him. Leave him, the way his parents left him years ago, and shatter his heart into a million pieces.

He did have one friend, though. Unexpected as he was, Otabek seemed to understand him in the way that nobody else did-their day spent shopping in Barcelona together proved that. They'd shared bits and pieces about their lives every now and then while they walked around and browsed the shops. Otabek was the eldest of six children, and determined to make his family proud. He had a lot of family. Yuri didn't, but he wanted to make his family proud of him, too-a link threading the two of them together.

Surprisingly, he was also quite a funny guy, as it turned out. Not only had he made Yuri crack up a lot at his casual jokes and sarcastic one-liners, he also encouraged him to buy this outfit, a sparkly crop top and a pair of tight leather jeans. As a joke, apparently. All the same, Yuri couldn't help but blush when Otabek had looked his body up and down and smiled at him, nodding and agreeing that his outfit choice was genuinely a good one. Flustered, Yuri had bought it and thanked Otabek, who waved it off in his own predictable fashion. 

Whenever their hands had accidentally brushed, Yuri had felt a surge of electricity course through his veins and he would scowl, wondering what the hell was wrong with him, thus prompting Otabek to check up on him in regards to this. 

"I'm fine," Yuri would insist. He never was-every time Otabek needed to ask that, he was both confused and scared of his own feelings. Did he like him as more than a friend? He couldn't tell. He'd never felt that way about anyone before, but all the signs seemed to indicate it. Blushing, increased heart rate, faster breathing, electricity when they touched, thinking about them all the time...

Well, not all the time, but still. A lot. He didn't think it was a normal part of a typical friendship, to imagine kissing each other. But he barely knew him! Why should he rush into things? Besides, that would mean he'd have to admit to being into guys, which naturally opened a whole other can of worms in of itself. Also, there was no way in hell that his feelings would ever be returned, so why bother trying to explain to Otabek how he felt about him, and go and ruin their newfound friendship? 

It was all so frustrating, this whole Otabek situation, and it made him want to scream. 

"Boo!" The sudden voice scared Yuri, causing him to jump up like a frightened cat and emit an embarrassingly high-pitched squeal. He placed a hand over his chest and turned around to face the person who'd just scared him out of his wits. 

_"Mila,"_ he hissed, gritting his teeth. "Just what the hell do you think you're playing at, huh?" 

Mila giggled and Yuri frowned at her, irritated. "You looked so out of it, I thought that I would just try and scare you to gauge your reaction." She punched him in the arm, hard. "You're so funny, Yuri." He rolled his eyes, ready to bite her head off, when he caught Otabek's eye from the other side of the room. Wow. He looked handsome tonight, Yuri observed, in a smart suit. He felt his heart beat speed up at the sight of him, but he forced himself to focus on Mila, instead.

"Whatever. It's irritating, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped it." Noticing Yuri's gaze drifting away from her and in Otabek's direction, she let out a girlish squeal and beamed at him. 

"Oh my God, this is amazing! You like Otabek, don't you, Yuri?" At this, he spat out his drink, which was just a plain lemonade-he hadn't been allowed to drink any wine, much to his disgust and anger-he was a Russian, after all, and could take his drink well-but he wasn't old enough, of course. 

"What?" He spluttered out, wide-eyed. "Why would you think that?" 

Mila raised an eyebrow at him teasingly. "I've seen the way you look at him, just now, and I've seen you around with him while shopping, too. You _definitely_ have a crush on him, right?" Yuri glared at her in the most menacing manner possible.

"Of course not." The blush on his cheeks suggested otherwise. "Don't be ridiculous, Mila. We've only just met. We're friends, that's all." 

"Right..." she said, drawing her words out on purpose. Yuri scoffed and shoved her lightly, fed up of her banter. 

"Really, we are." He sighed. "He'd never like me back anyway..." Mila jumped on the opportunity in an instant, excited that he finally had a crush they could talk about. 

"So you _do_ like Otabek!" She exclaimed, squealing. Yuri clamped a hand over her mouth to ensure that nobody overheard them talking. And everybody thought he was loud sometimes? They should have met Mila, for crying out loud. He hated her so much sometimes. 

"Shut up about it, please," he implored, the panic in his eyes obvious for even the oblivious eighteen-year-old to see. "I don't want him to find out. Not yet, anyway. I don't want to mess things up between the two of us." 

She just stared at him for a few seconds, her sapphire blue eyes wide. "Oh, Yuri! You really think he doesn't like you back, and that you'll ruin your friendship?" He nodded, his viridian eyes darting around the room warily, aware of Otabek's gaze upon him from the other side of the room. 

"Yes. Now, I'm going to go over there and talk to him." She grinned, about to tease him. "As a friend." 

She chuckled, shaking her head to herself. "Sure thing, Yuri. Whatever you say." She patted him on his shoulder, her gaze affectionate. "Have fun." She winked at him and sauntered off to flirt with Michele, who was stood chatting with Emil and Sara. Yuri watched her go, thinking that she was crazy, but maybe she cared about him, after all. Smiling to himself, he bounded over to Otabek like an overenthusiastic puppy. 

"Hey, Beka!" he greeted when he got close enough. Otabek grinned at him, his smile almost blinding. Yuri swallowed, his heart jumping in his chest. Up close, Otabek looked even better than before-his dark eyes vivid and brilliant, his hair slicked back and his smile intoxicating. 

"Yura, hi. You look good tonight." He almost choked on air then, lost for words for once. He was never really known for being speechless, to say the least, so this reaction was surprising. 

"I, uh-" Otabek looked somewhat amused at getting Yuri so flustered. "Thanks. So do you. Really, you look neat." He winced and internally cringed as soon as the words came out of his mouth. _Neat?_ Seriously? Why did he say that? Now, he'd done what he feared doing so much-messed up. Otabek raised an eyebrow at him, stoic as ever. His lips quirked upwards, hinting at another smile. 

"Thanks, I think?" 

Unable to meet his gaze all of a sudden, Yuri stared at his shoes. God, this was humiliating. "I meant to say, you look great. Really cool, cooler than I'll ever be, anyway." 

Otabek let out a gentle chuckle, causing Yuri's head to shoot up in an instant. "Yuri, it's fine. Honestly. I get it, you were complimenting me, and I appreciate it." He took a dignified sip of his drink. Wine of course, because Otabek was a grown-up and sophisticated adult, and he was not. Drumming his fingers along the top of his pants, he tried to figures out what to say next. 

"So, is there anyone here you're going to dance with tonight?" That was the best he could seem to come up with. Now that it was out in the open, it would have to do. 

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say; Otabek scowled, setting his drink down. He looked tense and nervous, like he hadn't been expecting the question in the slightest. Why not? He was a good-looking guy, after all. So, what reason would he have to be so secretive about his love life? 

"Not really, no. The person I would want to dance with isn't the slightest bit interested in me." Yuri responded with an undignified snort, and Otabek turned to him, his eyes displaying his confusion. 

"You are joking, aren't you? You're Otabek Altin, hailed the 'Hero of Kazakhstan'. Who wouldn't want to dance with you?" 

Otabek rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink. "You'd be surprised," he muttered darkly, his face stone cold. Oh, so his defences were back up now, were they? Yuri saw how it was. 

He shrugged, trying to play it cool. "Okay, fair enough. I only asked." 

Realising that perhaps he'd hurt Yuri a little in his sharp response, Otabek's face softened. "Sorry, Yura, I didn't mean-" 

Yuri held up a hand to interrupt him. "Beka, it's fine, honestly. I get it. You can be private about as much of your life as you want to be. Just tell me if I ever overstep your personal boundaries." 

Taken aback by his seemingly uncharacteristic consideration and care, Otabek's eyes widened. "Oh, uh, thanks. Same to you." He paused, trying to find his words. "I just don't want them to know how I feel, because it'll only hurt when they inevitably don't feel the same way that I do." 

Surely, he hadn't heard right? How could someone as wonderful as Otabek Altin, of all people, be doubtful of himself? It genuinely baffled Yuri to no end. "What? If they don't like you back, they're super dumb." 

Otabek scoffed at the suggestion. "Or just not into guys." 

Wait, what was he suggesting? Unless he was implying that he was in love with a lesbian, then...was Otabek gay? Bi, maybe? Pan? Into guys in general? His heart beat sped up and he stared at his friend for a long moment, shocked. "Beka, what are you saying?" 

Otabek turned his head away from him. "That they don't like me back, that's all." He surveyed the party, drawing Yuri's attention to the happy couple dancing in the middle of the room, throngs of people surrounding them. As they watched, Viktor dipped Yuuri and kissed him. Upon breaking away from the kiss, Yuuri spotted him and waved, then noticed Otabek, smiling to himself and giving Yuri a thumbs-up for good luck. Yuri scowled, but welcomed the luck nonetheless; he had a feeling he was going to need it. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Otabek's question had caught Yuri off guard. He turned to him, curiosity misting over his sea-green eyes.

"Is there anyone you would like to dance with tonight?" Yuri took a careful sip of his lemonade as he weighed up his next words. Even if Otabek did like guys, why would he be interested in him? Otabek was the Hero of Kazakhstan, at the end of the day, and he was just the silly old Russian Fairy. 

"No comment." 

Otabek nudged him playfully, a sudden mischievous glint lighting up his eyes. It suited him. "Come on, Yura. Surely there's somebody you're into, or at the very least want to dance with?"

Yuri couldn't meet his eye. He couldn't lie and tell him that it was nobody, but he also couldn't fabricate someone that he could pretend to have a crush on. What were you supposed to do when your crush asked you who you were interested in? Nobody had taught him what to do in this situation, and he didn't like it. "I, uh-" then, he thought of something, a form of distraction that wasn't actually a lie. "I can't dance. Slow dance, I mean. I've never done that type of dancing before." His cheeks heated up, and he was certain that his blush was visible on his pale, snow-white skin. Otabek looked somewhat taken aback by this. 

"Nobody ever taught you how to slow dance with someone?" 

Yuri shook his head. "No, but not a lot of people tend to stick around me when they realise how irritating and loud-mouthed I am," he explained, shuffling from one foot to the other. 

"Oh, Yura," Otabek whispered, his voice soft. "I had no idea. I'm sorry." 

Yuri shrugged; it didn't bother him all that much these days. Not really. "It's fine, Beka, really. I'm used to getting that treatment off people by now." 

For a few moments, Otabek was silent. Yuri looked up, and met Otabek's gaze, finding no pity in them, only kindness and warmth, which was refreshing. "Tell you what," he decided, placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder and sending an electric jolt down it in the process. "I'll teach you how to slow dance with someone, the same way my aunts back in Almaty taught me several years ago." 

Yuri choked back a surprised gasp at his friend's words. Otabek wanted to teach him how to slow dance? It was an inherently romantic thing to do, and something he was willing to show him how to do? Usually, he would snap at any offer of help, but now-it didn't seem like such a bad idea. Not such a bad idea at all. Maybe he could find a way to tell him-

But should he, so soon? They barely knew each other, but they could get to know one another. Dancing would help, but his crush was unrequited, so why bother building up to confess his feelings in the first place? Still, this might be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, dancing with Otabek Altin. 

"Are you sure?" Why would anyone want to dance with him, of all people? It was beyond his comprehension, personally. 

"Yes, of course I am," Otabek reassured him, with a heart-stopping smile. Wow. Yuri was so far gone already. How was that even possible? 

"Okay. Teach me how to dance, Otabek Altin."

So, he did. He cleared his throat and began, his voice firm and confident. "Okay, so. To begin with, we position ourselves accordingly. Because I'm the taller one out of the two of us-" this earned him a sharp glare from Yuri-"it seems only fitting that I'll lead, although of course I'd imagine that if you were dancing with girls, you'd be the one leading. But I can teach you how to do that, too. Anyway, my leading means that I'm going to wrap my arms around your waist. Is that alright with you, Yura? Please tell me if you don't feel comfortable doing so."

Yuri flushed at the thought of his crush wrapping his strong, capable arms around his waist. He could only hope that this didn't show too much, and that Otabek couldn't read his thoughts just by peering at his face. "Oh, that's fine by me." 

Otabek raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised at Yuri's sudden willingness to go along with this. "Are you sure?" 

Yuri nodded, tapping his foot onto the floor impatiently. "Yes, Beka. I'm sure. I'm certain that our friendship can withstand it." Was he just imagining the fleeting, pained expression that had crossed the young man's face. Had he said something wrong? Maybe he'd come across as too rude and blunt. He usually did, with most people, so hr wouldn't be surprised if so. 

"Well, alright then. So, you wouldn't mind me doing that right now?" 

Yuri looked him dead in the eye and said, "no. I wouldn't mind at all, Otabek. Now, won't you just hurry up already?" Otabek's smile returned in an instant; that was the Yuri he knew and loved. 

"Okay." 

Nothing could have possibly prepared Yuri for the sensation of having Otabek's arms wrapped around him. He felt safe, secure, warm. Like he was at home. As though this was something that was meant to be. But maybe he was wrong. It probably wasn't. Otabek had his eye on someone he didn't even think liked him back and, judging how obvious he'd been thus far about his feelings that evening, coupled with the fact that he didn't see himself as a likeable person to begin with, it was highly unlikely to be him. If that was the case, then why did it feel so right? 

Feeling as though he was temporarily unable to function, Yuri gazed into Otabek's dark and expressive eyes, searching for the answers to questions he couldn't even begin to unravel. Deep, meaningful and somewhat pretentious questions like: 'do you love me?', 'do you ever think about dancing with me?' and, 'who are you really, Otabek Altin?'. The question he did ask seemed insignificant in comparison.

"What next?"

"Huh?" Otabek was suddenly snapped out of the stupor he was fixed in, his eyes becoming more alert straight away and his expression less vulnerable, now as guarded as it had ever been.

Yuri laughed a little to himself, despite feeling like a mean person for doing so. He couldn't resist doing so; Otabek was too funny, sometimes, especially when he didn't even mean to be. The bewildered expression on his face was honestly priceless.

"I said, what's next?" 

He saw the light return in his eyes. "Oh, right. That. If you're alright with doing so, then the next step would be for you to put your arms around my shoulders." 

Yuri happily obliged, taking his crush aback. His eyes were wide. "What?" Yuri asked, faux-innocent. 

"Nothing," Otabek mumbled, looking embarrassed. "Now, follow my lead, and try your best not to tread on my toes." 

Suffice to say, the next few minutes that followed were the some of the best in his whole, entire life. He felt warm from head to toe, electricity coursing down his spine, causing his body to tingle. This feeling was addictive and something he could get used to-not that he'd be able to, he thought, but he savoured the feeling while he could. The rest of the room faded away, and it was like it was just the two of them in the world in that moment. Otabek was a good dancer, his movements fluid and light, and he held Yuri against him in a gentle way that made him feel protected, wanted and loved. His mahogany eyes never left Yuri's electric green ones once. This was magical. 

And the best part of all was, he'd only stepped on Otabek's toes twice. 

"Am I doing it right?" Yuri asked, about halfway through the dance. 

"You're a natural, Yura," he whispered. "Of course you are. The way you move is angelic, out there on the ice, when you're doing ballet, all the time. You're pretty incredible, you know that?" Yuri gasped, and nearly fell backwards in shock. Otabek caught him, and he wished that he would be there to catch him whenever he fell. If only. 

"I am?" 

"Yes," Otabek responded, without skipping a beat. "I should probably show you how to lead, soon. No doubt you'll be great at that, too, with whoever you dance with-" 

"Otabek." His voice was firm and determined. His heart was beating so hard, he felt as though it was going to burst out of his chest. Although he hadn't wanted to do this tonight at first, now seemed like the best possible time to do so. Otabek had showed signs of liking him, and, if he got rejected, he'd just have to brush it off. "The person I wanted to dance with tonight was _you."_

In response to this, Otabek's eyes widened and he dropped Yuri in the process. Indignant, the teenager brushed himself off and met his gaze. Shock was written all over his face; he appeared to be in a state of utter shock and disbelief that the Russian actually liked him back. "Me?" 

Yuri nodded. "Yes, you." 

He frowned, not quite understanding. "But, I don't get it. I mean, seriously, why me? Is this a joke, or something?" 

Why would he think that? "No, of course not. Why the hell would I do something like that? You do trust me, don't you?" 

"Of course I do, but-" 

"Then what is there to be confused about?" 

Otabek, who looked rather flustered, a million miles away from his usual stoic self, shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest with you. I mean, I just can't believe it. You're the person that I wanted to dance with, so I'm in shock that you feel the same way that I do." 

Yuri let out a sigh of relief upon hearing that Otabek did, indeed, want to dance with him. "You shouldn't be," he teased, nudging him, his eyes glinting with mischief. "You're a national hero, remember? Why wouldn't I want to dance with you?" 

Otabek laughed. "Because. You literally won the Grand Prix Final during your senior debut. Do you have any idea how insane that is? I know grown adults whose ability levels will never match yours. Besides, we don't even know much about each other," he pointed out. 

"Firstly, thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it." 

"It's the truth." 

"Secondly," Yuri continued, pushing his hair out of his face, "I want to get to know you more, Beka. Will you go out with me?" 

Otabek's jaw dropped in a comical way that reminded Yuri of a cartoon character. "You want me to be your boyfriend?" 

Yuri took a deep breath before responding, as an attempt to calm his nerves down. "Yes, but only if that's what you want, too." It was important that Otabek was comfortable with this, otherwise he shouldn't try to push the matter.

Otabek squeezed his hand and smiled at him, his eyes watery. "I'd love to be your boyfriend, Yuri Plisetsky." Bowing down, he kissed his pale hand, and Yuri genuinely thought for a second that he was going to faint. 

"Let's dance, Otabek," he said, determination brightening up his emerald eyes. "Let's dance our hearts out, like nobody's watching, like we're the only people in the world." Otabek grinned at him.

"I couldn't think of anything more perfect to do."

This had been, without a doubt, the best night of Yuri Plisetsky's life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know this was long, so thanks for taking the time to read this, I seriously appreciate it! It means the world to me. Stay safe and have a great day! Xx


End file.
